<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tsuru's Wring Cycle (smile, rain) by Harmonica_Smile (Rescue_Remedy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086077">Tsuru's Wring Cycle (smile, rain)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rescue_Remedy/pseuds/Harmonica_Smile'>Harmonica_Smile (Rescue_Remedy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Women of One Piece Flash Fiction [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Character Study, Flash Fic, Gen, Tsuru-centric, Women! Wanted Zine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rescue_Remedy/pseuds/Harmonica_Smile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain was good for Tsuru. It brought a smile to her face. What could pass as a smile. It wasn't good for drying of course, but washing—washing needed water, and water came with rain.</p><p>Many the wayward marine were in need of cleansing and wringing out to dry, or drip-dry. It never hurt them to get caught in a deluge. Consider it the rinse cycle, or act two of her own personal Wring Cycle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo &amp; Tsuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Women of One Piece Flash Fiction [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tsuru's Wring Cycle (smile, rain)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain was good for Tsuru. She smiled. What passed as a smile. It wasn't good for drying, but washing—washing needed water, and water came with rain.</p><p>Many the wayward marine were in need of cleansing and wringing out to drip-dry. It never hurt them being caught in a deluge. Consider it the rinse cycle, or act two of her own personal Wring Cycle.</p><p>If they were going to be tough, they had to be as tough as Garp and stupid. Who knew what was wrong with the man, but at least you knew where you stood with him—which, in the case of the recruits, was usually punched through a wall.</p><p>The cheek of requesting one of her ships. No. Just as well he didn't have a devil fruit. He'd have drowned by now with the number of vessels he'd sunk.</p><p>There really wasn't that much to smile about in this New World. That little fairy, perhaps. She was cute. But Issho's foolishness...letting the Straw Hats and Trafalgar Law get away, the other crews. Time had taught her another's traits could not be tamed.</p><p>But they'd nabbed the lynchpin. Doflamingo, chained to the ground opposite her. No matter how many times she applied her fruit to him she doubted the menace would wash off. Interesting though. <em>Enfant terrible</em>. The worst. Garp.</p><p>"O-Tsuru."</p><p>"Doflamingo."</p><p>"What's black and white and red all over?"</p><p>She shifted her chair back in the dark hull of the navy vessel transporting the fallen demon-angel. The boat listed but the chair didn't lose footing.</p><p>"You can be as bored as anyone else in Impel Down." Tsuru crossed her arms. She didn't argue with anyone, let alone Doflamingo. A fool's game "No newspaper."</p><p>"Where's the fun in that?"</p><p>"That's the point."</p><p>He'd be the type to tutor others from a need to keep occupied and be six steps ahead, even in chains. Everything was a potential resource.</p><p>It wasn't rare to find fidelity <em>to</em> a concept amongst the marines. Whether the concept was worth marrying your life to was another matter.</p><p>Doflamingo had released his strings when she'd chided him at a meeting in the past, but not from shame. Scum floated on the clearest of waters if it banked against rocks and sandbars; if it was blocked and allowed to gather.</p><p>Maybe if more people with power let Doflamingo know his abuse of it would not be tolerated he wouldn't be in a cell at the bottom of a navy ship. But the alternative had to be palatable. Clowns and their egos.</p><p>Rain pelted the decks outside. A canon fired but not from their ship.</p><p>Fire was necessary for food and warmth, and rain washed things clear and clean. But too much water was a problem for both her and the ex-shichibukai.</p><p>Blazes stripped forests, rivers flooded, oceans stormed. Refuse gathered and was washed to sea. Rain didn't eliminate it, but dispersed it where it did less harm. Or let it cluster where it would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I combined two prompts: smile and rain, and am late with this one. </p><p>In my translation, Doflamingo calls Tsuru O-Tsuru when he's being escorted to Impel Down. She also says, "Takes a thief to know one." I want to know more about her background now.</p><p>Thanks for reading. Any comment or kudos love is definitely matched with the same :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>